


Teach Me

by moimoi819



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, PWP, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moimoi819/pseuds/moimoi819
Summary: You'd never taken a seduction mission before. What if you failed? Luckily, the Rokudaime Hokage believes in hands-on instruction...REQUESTS OPEN
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a request from a friend, but I've lost some inspiration while writing. Therefore! I've decided to post what I have and open it up to you lovely readers. If you have any suggestions, ideas, or requests, feel free to leave a comment. ;)

When a genin had run up to you, red in the face and panting hard, you raised a brow in question but didn't stop your chakra control exercise. You watched the genin bend at the waist and try to catch his breath for a few seconds before rolling your eyes, closing them and continuing to focus on the leaf stuck to your forehead. Your breathing was deep and slow, your chakra steady, and your concentration was-

"Hokage-sama has summoned you, (Y/N)-san," the genin said once they'd caught their breath.

And just like that, the leaf went flying off your forehead and your heart sputtered. You stared up at the genin standing in front of you with wide eyes. The look on your face must have been startling because the kid leapt back with a stunned expression.

"T-thank you," you say and stand from your lotus pose. The genin bowed once before running off, but you didn't move. You could shushin over to the Hokage Tower (which was probably the appropriate response for a loyal Konoha ninja), but you hesitated. It's not that you're afraid of _what_ might be waiting for you in the Hokage's office, but _who..._

Slowly, you started the trek back into the village from the training grounds. Hatake Kakashi, the Rokudaime Hokage. Chunin by age 6, Jounin by 12, former ANBU Captain, certified genius and probably the most attractive bachelor in Konoha. Now that you thought about it, you'd seen hundreds of shinobi from all five Great Nations during the Fourth Shinobi War and none had even come close to the absolute _beauty_ that was the Rokudaime. And the man covered 90% of his face!

Far too soon, you stood at the entrance to the Hokage Tower. Shinobi moved in and out of the building, some pausing to shoot you curious looks. You probably should head inside before you drew anymore looks, but you couldn't get your feet to move.

' _Come on... It's probably a mission debrief. It'll take ten minutes at most. Hokage-sama is probably too busy to waste time anyways. Yeah...'_

With false bravado, you stepped into the building and up the winding staircase that led upstairs to the Hokage's office. You could be professional. You could be the dutiful kunoichi you're meant to be. Knocking twice on the door, you waited for permission to enter and took another reassuring breath. Hearing a low voice drawl out an acknowledgement, you felt your stomach twist as you pushed the door open.

When you stepped inside, the Rokudaime was leaning back in his chair with his feet resting on his desk and crossed at the ankles. He was flipping through a small, orange book and hadn't bothered to acknowledge you. You took the time to observe him silently. The last time you'd seen Hatake Kakashi this closely, he had been deflecting a kunai from impaling the back of your skull during a battle with some reanimated shinobi during the war. Your inattentiveness and lack of spatial awareness had nearly cost you your life, but he'd swooped in between you and the kunai, caught the incoming projectile and returned it with smooth grace and deadly accuracy. You'd been shocked into breathlessness at how easily you'd nearly lost your life. When Hatake-san had looked at you over his shoulder, you felt your breath catch. His Sharingan was spinning lazily, bright red and gleaming, as it roved over you for a quick inspection before he was turning back around and leaping away to face another opponent. The whole incident had taken less than ten seconds, but it felt like it had lasted minutes.

You suppose that was what cemented your crush on the Hokage. You'd always admired the man from afar for his skill and accomplishments. But to see his skill, genius, and prowess up close...

You straightened up suddenly and refocused on the Rokudaime. He was still reading his book, his dark eyes scanning the pages slowly. "Hokage-sama?" you questioned. Had he summoned you here just so you could watch him read? It's not like you minded. The man oozed sex appeal even when doing the most mundane tasks.

His eyes left his book long enough to slowly slide over and focus in on you. You stood a bit straighter under his heavy gaze and tried not to fidget. He looked perfectly relaxed and perhaps a bit bored if his pose and lidded gaze were anything to go by. But his eyes held something deep within that you couldn't readily identify. He blinked slowly before taking his feet off the desk and closing his book with a soft snap.

"Y/N, perfect timing," the Rokudaime said and leaned back in his chair with a lazy slouch. From his new position, you could see every inch of his torso as he sprawled out behind his desk. He rested his elbow on one of the armrests and his cheek on his fist, his gaze always on you.

You were sure that the genin had given you the summons at least thirty minutes ago and the Hokage was patronizing you, but that was neither here nor there. "Did you have a mission for me, Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage reached for a sheet of paper on his desk before looking over it for a few seconds. "Yes. I have a mission that requires your skill set," he said before handing you the paper.

You made sure to take the paper without touching his hand and looked it over quickly. Despite the war coming to a close, there were still some minor villages and small groups of missing nin and mercenaries that were opposing the peace that the Great Nations were headed towards. From a quick scan of the sheet, you determine that you would be undertaking an infiltration mission to gather information on one such group within the Land of Fire. Your brows furrowed in confusion. "Uh, Hokage-sama... I don't see how this mission requires _my_ skill set. I'm a combat shinobi. But this is primarily an infiltration mission. Wouldn't it be more suited for someone in ANBU?"

When you looked up, the Hokage was once again reading his orange book while looking supremely bored. Was being Hokage boring or was it just not challenging enough for a genius?

He flipped to another page in his book and said, "The mission requires infiltration, but it is primarily a seduction mission."

You froze.

Scanning the page again, you saw it right there. You'd have to infiltrate the group and gather information from the leader while under the guise of a prostitute. You felt your face flame.

"H-Hokage-sama, you must be mistaken. I've never undertaken a seduction mission before. Are you sure that I am the right choice for this mission?" you said and tried to hand the paper back over to him.

Instead of taking the sheet, Kakashi closed his book with a snap and put it to the side. He adjusted his position again, this time sitting with his back straight against his seatback and his elbows resting on both armrests. With his fingers interlaced in front of him, Kakashi looked at you- _really_ looked at you.

Was he upset with your insubordination? Maybe you shouldn't have called his judgement into question? You wanted to feel frightened or even remotely worried about the chastisement that you were probably going to receive, but you couldn't help but think that the Hokage didn't _look_ upset. If anything, Kakashi looked to be deeply considering you.

You felt your pulse quicken as a heavy aura settled over you. Was this the power of a Kage you were feeling? No... It didn't feel like the oppressive magnitude you had felt from other shinobi during the war. You'd seen plenty of Kage reanimated, but their auras hadn't felt like this. _This_ was something else entirely.

Your heart was starting to hammer in your chest, your face felt you stuck your head in an oven, your stomach was twisting, you couldn't help but fidget, and felt the familiar tingle of arousal rush through you. _Oh no._

"-fect for the job," the Hokage said.

You blinked as you snapped out of your daze. "What?"

Kakashi gave you a slightly exasperated look. "I _said_ that the leader of this group would be easy for you to obtain information from. You're exactly the type of woman he prefers which makes you perfect for the job."

_'Type... of woman???'_

As if he were reading you mind, Kakashi's eyes roved your entire form, stopping on your breasts, hips, and thighs with a pointed expression. Your entire face must be completely red by now.

"E-even so, Hokage-sama. I've never done a seduction mission before. Wouldn't it be better to send someone with more... _experience?"_

You were making excuses now and you both knew it. But the idea of going out and sleeping with some sleezy missing nin didn't sit well with you. You could kill a man for your village with no issue, but sex was another matter entirely. Did that make you a hypocrite?

"Oh? Never?" Kakashi asked and sat up straighter. Suddenly, the look in his eyes changed to one of curiosity. He rubbed his gloved hand along his chin with a pensive look on his face as he 'hmmm'ed softly. Surely, he wouldn't send you out on a mission you were uncomfortable with- especially if it would end up jeopardizing the mission.

"Yare, yare. I suppose it can't be helped," he said with a 'what-can-you-do?' shrug. You sighed in relief.

"I'll just have to show you then."

Wait, what?


	2. Chapter 2

You froze as you watched Kakashi push his seat out and stand. Your eyes went wide. "H-Hokage-sama, that's not necessary. R-really!" You tried to laugh this whole thing off, but it sounded more like a dying wheeze to your ears.

Kakashi didn't respond to you and instead slipped his hands into his pockets and started to walk around his desk. His shoes smacked the ground as he walked, only serving to wind you up even more. How he could look so relaxed despite suggesting that he teach you how to seduce a man, you'll never know.

"You seem nervous. Is it the robes? They do make me seem more formal," Kakashi said and tugged on the front of his white, Hokage robes. Before you could even answer him, Kakashi was tugging the robes over his head and slipping right out of them.

You watched him busy himself with the robes, folding them neatly and slightly meticulously. Your eyes couldn't help but focus on his arms and shoulders as he moved. Kakashi was wearing a sleeveless, navy top that doubled as his mask. You watched as his muscles bunched and relaxed, making the ANBU tattoo on his shoulder standout even more on his pale skin.

"There. Now, I'm like every other shinobi," he said with a small smile.

' _Hardly,'_ you wanted to tell him.

You watched Kakashi walk over to the light green couch at the side of the office and take a seat in the middle. He leaned back and stretched his arms out to rest his elbows along the top of the seats and crossed one leg over the other. From the expectant look in his dark eyes, you knew that you were supposed to do _something._

After a few seconds of you shifting from foot to foot and Kakashi waiting patiently, you started to feel both incredibly stupid and slightly aroused. Your mouth was getting dry, your palms were chilled and damp and it was taking all of your focus to keep your knees from buckling.

The Hokage was the most powerful person in the village, both in position and in actual strength. Looking at Kakashi's lazy sprawl and lidded gaze, it would have been easy to look over the danger he could pose. Contrary to what a normal person would feel, you barely suppressed the shiver that ran up your spine.

He was lean, but firm. Tall, but not lanky. His silver hair jutted up and out to the side, his headband keeping it out of his eyes. Was it soft to the touch? Or harsh and stiff? The scar over his eye was pronounced and distinct. Did he have any other scars? Judging by how smooth an unblemished his arms looked, probably not.

At the sound of his deep voice clearing pointedly, you snapped to attention. His expression hadn't changed, but you knew that _he knew_ that you were checking him out. _Embarrassing._ Kakashi didn't comment on your lapse in judgement, however. Once he was sure he had your attention (as if anything could capture it when he was in the room), he gestured for you to come closer with a wave of his hand. Before you could move away or attempt to stand your ground, your traitorous legs were already walking towards him.

"Seduction missions are easy when you're motivated. Can you be motivated, (Y/N)?" Kakashi asked once you were standing in front of him. Even though you were standing above him, you still felt like he had the upper hand- like he was fully controlling the situation. 

"Yes, Hokage-sama," your breathy voice replied. A single grey brow raised in question. You felt your face get even hotter (how was that even possible???) in response.

With slow, controlled movements, he reached a hand forwards to take you by the hand and tug you down to sit next to him. He _had_ to be able to hear how your heart was pounding or how your breathing was turning a bit ragged. But his poker face was impeccable.

"I'm obviously not a woman so I may not be able to provide any hands-on guidance. But I can instruct you from a man's perspective."

He hadn't voiced it like a question, but you could see the question in his eyes. He was really trying to help you. It _did_ feel slightly inappropriate, but this was the Rokudaime Hokage. He had decades of experience and wisdom. You'd be a fool to pass up this opportunity really.

Or at least that's what you were telling yourself.

You nodded your consent with bated breath. He smiled again, one of those smiles that made his eyes curve and put you at ease. He took both of your hands in each of his and slightly angled his body towards yours. "Physical contact is important, but not the only factor you must consider."

He pulled his hands away to tug his fingerless gloves off and toss them behind him. "A simple touch," he started and placed his hand on your cheek, "Can be a good start to get your target's attention, but your body language is just as important."

"Body language?" you asked in a small voice.

"Ah. I've turned my body towards yours and I've maintained eye contact to show interest. People like to be noticed after all."

"Right..."

"I would suggest a smile to accompany eye contact. This makes your intentions blatantly clear. The look you have now is perfect. I can feel the attraction in your gaze," Kakashi said with a pleasant smile. You couldn't help but blink in confusion. You were doing what now?

"After you approach your target and establish physical contact, you can go through the motions of fully attracting their interest based off their sexual preferences," Kakashi said.

"What if I have no idea what those are?"

"If your target is a man, it shouldn't be hard to figure out."

"A man like you, Hokage-sama?" you felt the words slip out before you could bite them back.

Rather than look scandalized, Kakashi smiled again. "Ah. A man like me."

Feeling emboldened, you turned more towards him and asked, "What do you like, Hokage-sama? You're a man of power just like my target. Maybe men like you have a certain _taste_."

Kakashi rubbed a hand along his chin in thought. "I don't think I have a preference," he admitted with a blasé expression. You immediately wanted to pull your hair out. He had to have _something_ he liked! He must have seen something on your face because he immediately backtracked. "I think I can always see the appeal no matter the shape and size of a partner."

"But the average man, isn't me. You would need to be willing to use your _assets_ to make them lower their guard," Kakashi said and glanced down at your chest. You watched as his eyes stared at your chest for several seconds before sliding down to your waist, hips, thighs and back. Either he was getting _really_ into this impromptu lesson or that glimmer of interest and lust that you saw in Kakashi's eyes was real. "Why don't you give it a try?"

Your eyes widened slightly in surprise. Was Hatake Kakashi really giving you his permission to seduce him? You'd had daydreams about this very situation- what you would do, what you say, and (most importantly) how this encounter would end. Could you do it? Could you act out your deepest fantasies with this man who had captured your attention with his presence and set your body aflame with one look. The answer to that question was a resounding _yeah._ You'd be an idiot to let an opportunity like this go to waste.

But that's just what you were telling yourself (yet again).


	3. Chapter 3

How would you begin? Your eyes had looked away from his gaze for only a second as you tried to collect your thoughts when you spotted that orange book resting innocently on his desk.

It wasn't exactly your proudest moment, but you had bought and read the first volume of Jiraiya-sama's _Icha Icha_ novels. The book was hidden away in a bookshelf in your home, sandwiched between some books on various taijutsu styles used in Sunagakure. The dialogue wasn't the best and the plot was just porn parading as romance. But the Rokudaime loved it.

Taking your lower lip between your teeth, you made an impromptu decision without giving yourself a chance to second guess it. You rested your hand near your collar bone, your fingers slipping under the folds of your V-neck blouse. You tried to maintain eye contact, but Kakashi's gaze lowered to chest. His eyes still held that bored aloofness, but there was something else simmering behind it. Confidence building, you lifted your leg and crossed it over the other, making sure to run your foot down the length of his shin. "You haven't taken your eyes off me since I stepped in the room. See something you like~" you quoted the character, Junko, perfectly.

No one said Jiraiya-sama was the best at capturing the female essence.

His eyes jumped up from where they were staring at your chest to stare at you in surprise. The recognition flashed for less than a second before his heavy, lidded gaze returned. You couldn't help but notice that the slight spark of lust had grown.

"It's smart to draw inspiration from high-quality, inspired sources," Kakashi commended. You felt him take your hand from within the folds of your top to place it over his masked cheek. Right. Physical contact.

You took this time to caress the soft fabric of his mask before sliding your hand up the side of his face, running a fingertip along his scar, and up to his hair. Your fingers grazed his scalp, winding through the gravity-defying strands. ' _He doesn't use styling products. It's naturally this spiky and still so soft.'_

"What will you do next, (Y/N)?" Kakashi asked in a low voice.

What _didn't_ you want to do?

Leaning away from him, you placed both hands onto his firm shoulders, uncrossed your legs, and slid onto his lap. You were _sure_ that your face was bright red and you made sure not to meet his gaze. You waited anxiously for his rejection; your eyes trained on the tips of his hair. When Kakashi leaned back onto the couch to regain his relaxed position, your eyes snapped down to look at him in surprise.

"Why do you look so surprised? You've done a decent job at seduction so far. I'm only reacting as any man would for realism's sake," Kakashi answered your unasked question with an amused light in his eyes. He rested a hand on the small of your back and the other along your outer hip. With little effort, he pulled you in closer to sit fully on his lap. "Wouldn't want you to fall over. That might ruin the mood," Kakashi teased.

"Of course not, Hokage-sama." 

You really tried not to get distracted by what you felt poking at your thigh. You tried to adjust your position, but at Kakashi's blatant staring you couldn't help but freeze. He watched you for several seconds, his head tilted to the side as he considered you. His stare had left you breathless and anxious when you had first stepped into his office. But now, his stare was only serving to increase your daring. With a small smirk, you shifted closer to him and placed your face against the side of his neck. He made a noise of approval in the back of his throat.

Your side was pressed against his front, one hand had found its way into his wild hair while the other caressed his cheek. On one of your swipes against his mask, you hooked the edge with your fingernails and tugged softly. You hadn't gotten the mask more than a millimeter down his face before you felt him stiffen beneath you and release his hold on your hip. You froze up in response, worried that you had _finally_ overstepped your boundaries, but he hadn't pushed you away. Instead, you noticed your sight had gone.

"Hokage-sama?" you questioned as you pulled away from him and reached for your face. Suddenly, his much larger hand grabbed both of yours. He still hadn't answered you, but now he guided your hands towards him until you felt the fabric of his mask. "You...blindfolded me?" you asked. Where did he even get a blindfold?

"Think of it as a special exercise in seduction. You'll have to work twice as hard to be convincing when you don't know what you look like."

"A-are you sure?" you replied. Maybe he just didn't want you to know what he looked like. A part of you felt hurt by this, but you supposed it was to be expected. No one really knew what the Hokage looked like.

You felt him shift beneath you before his voice whispered lowly, "I'm sure" right into your ear. You couldn't help but jump slightly and reach out to feel for him. A poorly suppressed shiver went up your spine as you hooked your fingers in his mask and tugged it down. Your fingers greedily tried to map out his features as he spoke, "Besides, the lack of one sense should heighten the others. This should really help you better able to detect the physiological changes in your target once they're this close."

"Physiological changes?" you parroted.

"Ah," his hand gripped one of yours and moved it from his face down to his chest. You could feel the firm muscle of his chest and the warmth seeping through the thin fabric he wore. "Like heart rate. An increased heart rate is a sign of sexual arousal."

His heart felt strong, but steady. You couldn't help but pout a bit. "You feel calm to me. Not the least bit aroused," you pointed out. He shifted beneath you again, the poke returning with a vengeance.

"I've had plenty of training at controlling my heart rate. Luckily, there's more than one way to identify arousal," he finished in a husky voice.

"So...I would have to work harder to make you feel anything? I mean, not just you but any man who's had training like you," you quickly amended.

"Ah. And I believe your target is one such man," Kakashi said and leaned away from you again. "You may have to redouble your efforts."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," you said, your voice taking on a more determined tone. 


	4. Chapter 4

You could feel his warm hand caressing your hip, slowly working circles before switching patterns and rubbing down your thigh to the edge of your skirt. You could feel his fingers catch on the edge of your skirt, inching the material higher up. Taking a shaky breath, you slid your hands up his chest, pausing at his neck to feel the firm (and slightly tense) muscles there before moving on to his naked jaw.

Warm, straight, strong, and... was that a beauty mark near his mouth? His lips were thin and soft. Did he use anything to keep them so smooth? Suddenly, you felt his lips part slightly before his tongue slipped out to wet his lips. Of course, this meant that some of your fingers were moist. "Hokage-sama," you pleaded in a small voice. If he couldn't keep his tongue to himself, he was more dangerous than you thought.

"Gomen gomen," he said with a soft chuckle.

With both hands on his cheeks, you leaned in closer to rest your face in the crook of his neck. You couldn't help but take a few tentative sniffs at the skin of his neck. Used books... and dog? But there was something else, something powerful and strong. Like the forest during a thunderstorm- fresh, wet, and electrifying. You couldn't stop yourself from pressing your lips to his neck in a light kiss.

Maybe there was something to this sight deprivation thing? You wouldn't consider yourself a sensor by any means. You could just about detect chakra when it wasn't being suppressed. But now, it was as if you could feel the full extent of Kakashi's chakra simmering just beneath the surface.

It felt raw, powerful, and consuming. Kakashi was known for his lightning jutsu and affinity and now it was like you could feel that energy coursing just under his heated skin. Dangerous, volatile, addictive... In between the kisses you peppered along his neck, you couldn't help but slip your tongue out to taste him. You felt him swallow just as the hand on your hip tightened its grip.

"Gomen ne, Hokage-sama," you teased, not remotely sorry.

"Mah mah, (Y/N). You're getting better," Kakashi complimented you as he reached an arm behind you. His hand stroked your back while his other hand rested on your neck. You felt his long fingers slip around your throat before applying light pressure. To have another be so close to such a vulnerable area went against all your training as a kunoichi, but you couldn't bring yourself to feel wary. After several seconds, you felt his fingers slip under the folds of your top just as you had done before. The hand at your back slid up into your hair and tangled in the loose strands before pulling you back and away from his neck.

Those fingers danced along your collarbones before pushing the fabric of your shirt aside and exposing your shoulder. You could feel him tugging the sleeve down your arm before doing the same on the other side. You had to let go of his face to allow him to disrobe you this much. Your arms were practically stuck at your sides and resisted to urge to whimper at how unfair this was. "Ne, Hokage-sama. Shouldn't _I_ be the one seducing _you_?"

"Did you not expect your target to reciprocate your affections?" Kakashi replied just before you felt those soft lips latch onto your shoulder. You gasped softly as the hand in your hair tugged lightly at the back of your head to give him more room to place his face at your neck. Your hands twitched as you tried to reach for him, but you were once again restricted.

He was much better at this than you were. He kissed and sucked at the skin on your neck, his tongue lapping at the skin just before you felt him bite down softly. Your breath was coming out in short gasps now and you bit your lip to try to control the way your body responded to him. The hand in your hair slid down your spine slowly, his fingertips caressing your spine and shooting sparks throughout your body. You couldn't help but gasp loudly as your back arched away from the touch and pushed your chest against his. His other hand slid down your arm, those same sparks leaving a trail of heat in their wake. His fingers managed to graze the side of your breast and you couldn't contain the small moan as you fell onto him completely. 

As you tried to catch your breath, you felt Kakashi grip your hips with both hands before adjusting you on his lap. You could feel that he was trying to turn you to face him and you did what you could to help him slide your thigh over. His hands pushed at your skirt, bunching it further up your hips, his fingers grazing your hips, inner thighs, and rear. Once he had you comfortably straddling him, he gripped your rear with both hands and pulled you flush against him.

You lost focus once again when you felt a much more noticeable erection pressing against clothed sex. You couldn't tell if this heat between you was entirely yours or shared. You tried again to slip a hand out of your top, but got a pinch to your rear for your trouble. "Hokage-sama," you started, your voice coming out more of an erotic whine than you intended.

"Hai hai," he responded. His hands left your rear and started tugging at the edge of your shirt. You could hear and feel your top slide free of your waistband and you eagerly moved to slide your hands free but felt his arm wrap around your back and hold you still. Faster than you could keep track of his precise movements, you felt tugging and pulling on your wrists that left you even more restricted than before. You stilled and tried tugging and your wrists. Nope. No movement.

"Is this another one of your techniques, Hokage-sama?" you asked with a skeptical brow raised.

"Something like that," he answered cryptically. You were about to question how effective you could be at seduction while tied up, when he suddenly leaned forward and kissed you. Immediately, you responded to his kiss perhaps a bit too enthusiastically. Kami, he was an even better kisser than you dreamed! One hand cupping your ass and the other at the back of your head to keep you close ( _as_ _if_ you had any intention of going anywhere). Your body seemed to respond to him on its own, molding against his as your back arched to push your chest against his and your ass more into his hand. You were moaning without care now, your hips starting a slow grind on his crotch.

Kakashi broke away from the kiss with a low groan before moving to kiss along your jaw and down your neck. The hand on your head moved down to your shoulders and over the bindings over your chest. In the haze of warmth and pleasure rolling through you, you heard the familiar clink of metal. You froze up less than a second before you heard the sound of tearing fabric and felt your chest bindings fall away. You heard the metal clink again just before something whistled through the air and a dull _thunk_ sounded from across the room.

Far too slowly, his hands removed the bindings from your body and exposed your warm chest to the cool air in the room. After the last of the bindings were gone, you (semi-)patiently waited for him to say or do something. What you wouldn't do to be able to see his face right now. You would have even settled for feeling out his expression with your fingertips.

Finally, you felt him shift and place his hands on your breasts almost reverently. His hands cupped your breasts, massaging them softly, skimming his fingers over your nipples. The more attention he paid to every inch of your chest, the harsher your breathing became. You weren't sure how long he spent familiarizing himself with your breasts, trying different strengths to his grip when he massaged them and using different techniques to make your nipples harden. Your back was arching again, a low moan slipping front your mouth and filling the room.

" _Beautiful_ ," you thought you heard Kakashi whisper.

Before you could ask him what he said, you felt those lips of his close around your nipple. A gasp escaped you as your head fell back in bliss. He kept one hand on your free breast and his other hand slid over the back of your barely covered panties. His hand pulled your skirt up as high as it could go and fully exposed your underwear. You could feel his long fingers slide under the elastic bands and caress the skin on your hip as his mouth switched breasts.

A noise of frustration escaped you as you tried to tug your hands free yet again.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked, his mouth coming off your nipple with a soft pop.

"I can't... I can't touch you," you whimpered. It sounded pathetic to your ears, but it was the truth.

He hummed in thought before saying, "That's true."

His fingers were starting to rove around in your underwear again. Was he really going to leave you like this? You tried wriggling your arms again, "Hokage-sama-"

"Kakashi," he interrupted you sharply. You immediately stopped your struggling. "Hokage-sama sounds so formal. I don't care much for titles."

"Nonetheless, you _are_ the Hokage. It would be disrespectful to- Ow!"

This pinch was harder than the first and even though you couldn't see, you still pouted at him in objection. "Kakashi-sama-"

"Just Kakashi," he corrected again.

You huffed softly before trying again, "Kakashi, can you please untie me?"

"Mah. First, you ask to be untied and then you'll ask to remove the blindfold. How will you learn then?"

"I don't need them anymore. I-" you started but stopped short when you felt another pinch, this time to your nipple. " _Kakashi_ ," you moaned.

"So stubborn," Kakashi sighed. You felt his body move as if he'd shrugged. "I guess I'll have to get serious with you."

You stopped your wriggling to raise a brow. "Serious?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said at the beginning, I welcome all requests and suggestions for how this story should proceed. :) Thanks!


End file.
